Structures
In Space Empires: Battle for Supremacy, one way players can expand their colonies by building structures. These structures range from research facilities, to resource generating mines, to structures that create spaces on which to place other structures. All can be built through the colony's Terrain View. Pick a blank spot, click on it and you can build a structure on that spot. Structure construction takes some time to complete, which increases as the level of the structure increases, but players can speed it up by using speed-up items or getting assistance from their FaceBook friends. Structures can also be upgraded to increase their functionality. There are three structure types in the game: Basic, Resource and Defense. Basic Structures These structures are built on empty construction plots in colonies. Command Center, Fortress of Ira, Monolith of Wisdom ''' - This structure serves as the main base in the player's colony. It also allows players to recruit their friends as Commanders to help them in the game, and give players commander points which they can use to level up the commanders. Players should continue upgrading their Command Center structure as it serves as a requirement for certain technology research upgrades. Terran Alliance: Command Center Norak Empire: Fortress of Ira Amon'krie Continuum: Monolith of Wisdom Level 1 (1,900/1,500/1,500/10/5m) Level 2 (2,432/1,984/1,984/20/25m) Level 3 (3,112/2,539/2,539/30/1h) Level 4 (3,984/3,250/3,250/37/1h 7m) Level 5 (5,100/4,160/4,160/46/2h 49m) - Requires Command Center Lvl 2 Level 6 (6,528/5,325/5,325/56) Level 7 (8,356/6,816/6,816/68) Level 8 (10,696/8,725/8,725/83) Level 9 (13,690/11,168/11,168/100/7h 20m) Level 10 (17,524/14,296/14,296/121/9h 17m) Level 11 (22,431/18,299/18,299/146) Level 12 (28,711/23,422/23,422/177) Level 13 (36,751/29,981/29,981/214/18h 54m) Level 14 (47,041/38,376/38,376/258/1d) Level 15 (60,213/49,121/49,121/312/1d 6h 30m) Level 16 (77,073/62,875/62,875/378/1d 14h 48m) Level 17 (98,653/80,480/80,480/458) Level 18 (126,276/103,015/103,015/554/2d 14h 56m) Level 19 (161,634/131,859/131,859/672/3d 8h 15m) Level 20 (206,891/168,780/168,780/816) '''Research Facility, Altar of Acedia, Throne of Knowledge - The Research Facility is one of the most important structures in the colony as this is where players can research technology to gain access to more advanced structures and ships. When built, clicking on the Research Facility brings up the list of available technology ready to be researched and upgraded. Terran Alliance: Research Facility Amon'krie Continuum: Throne of Knowledge Norak Empire: Altar of Acedia Level 1 (745/625/1,030/20/5m) - Requires Command Center Lvl 1 Level 2 (1,005/843/1,390/26/12m) Level 3 (1,357/1,139/1,877/33/21m) Level 4 (1,832/1,537/2,534/41/31m) Level 5 (2,474/2,075/3,421/50/45m) Level 6 (3,340/2,802/4,618/62/1h 2m) Level 7 (4,509/3,783/6,235/75/1h 26m) Level 8 (6,088/5,107/8,417/91/2h 0m) Level 9 (8,219/6,895/11,363/110) Level 10 (11,095/9,308/15,340/133/3h 57m) - Requires Command Center Lvl 10 Level 11 (14,979/12,566/20,709/161/5h 38m) Level 12 (20,222/16,964/27,958/195) Level 13 (27,299/22,902/37,743/235/11h 48m) Level 14 (36,854/30,918/50,953/285/17h 18m) Level 15 (49,754/41,740/68,787/345/1d 1h 29m) - Requires Command Center Lvl 15 Level 16 (67,168/56,349/92,863/417/1d 13h 44m) Level 17 (90,676/76,071/125,365/506) Level 18 (122,413/102,696/169,243/613/2d 14h 56m) Level 19 (165,258/138,639/228,478/744/3d 8h 15m) Level 20 (223,099/187,163/308,445/903) - Requires Command Center Lvl 20 Shipyard, Gates of Superbia, Sky Ring - Players can build warships to strengthen their fleets at the Shipyard. By clicking on the Shipyard after it is built, players will get a list of ships that they can construct. All these ships have technology requirements however, and they can't be built if the player has not researched it beforehand at the Research Facility. Like structures, shipbuilding takes time to finish but players can speed up the construction time by using speed-up items or requesting help from friends. Terran Alliance: Shipyard Amon'krie Continuum: Sky Ring Norak Empire: Gates of Superbia Level 1 (930/1,380/690/20/33m) Level 2 (1,190/1,766/833/26/47m) Level 3 (1,523/2,260/1,130/33/1h 4m) Level 4 (1,950/2,894/1,447/41) Level 5 (2,496/3,704/1,852/50) Level 6 (3,195/4,741/2,370/62) Level 7 (4,090/6,069/3,034/75/2h 56m) Level 8 (5,235/7,768/3,884/91/3h 42m) Level 9 (6,701/9,943/4,971/110) - Requires Shipyard Lvl 5 (Lol) Level 10 (8,577/12,728/6,364/133) Level 11 (10,979/16,292/8,146/161) Level 12 (14,053/20,853/10,426/195/9h 18m) Level 13 (17,988/26,693/13,346/235/11h 44m) Level 14 (23,025/34,167/17,083/285/14h 50m) Level 15 (29,472/43,733/21,866/345) - Requires Command Center Lvl 15, Research Facility Lvl 10 Level 16 Level 17 (48,288/71,653/35,826/506/1d 6h 10m) Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Espionage Tactics Center, Tower of Invidia, Helm of Clairvoyance - The Espionage Tactics Center's main role is to manage probes. Upgrading this structure increases the number of probes which can be sent on Exploration and Espionage missions. The Player Guide says it also warns of incoming attacks: "The Espionage Tactics Center/ Helm of Clairvoyance Tower of Invidia structure allows players to detect incoming fleet deployments to the planet it is built on." Terran Alliance: Espionage Tactics Center Amon'krie Continuum: Helm of Clairvoyance Norak Empire: Tower of Invidia Level 1 (15,500 / 18,500 / 16,000 / 60 /1h 6m) - Requires Command Center Lvl 1, Starship Hull Lvl 1 Level 2 (18,910 / 22,570 / 19,520 / 83 / 5h 30m) Level 3 (23,070 / 27,530 / 23,810 / 148 / 20h 59m) Level 4 (28,140 / 33,590 / 29,050 / 239 / 1d 12h 34m) Level 5 (34,330 / 40,980 / 35,440 / 352 / 2d 2h 18m) - Requires Espionage Tactics Center Lvl 1 Level 6 ( Not Remembered ) - Requires an Integrated Enhancement Module I, allows 12 probes per deployment Level 7 ( Not Remembered) - Requires an Integrated Enhancement Module II, allows 14 probes per deployment Level 8 (53,830 / 63,480 / 55,840 / 691 / 3d 19h 57m 45s) Requires an Integrated Enhancement Module III, allows 16 probes per deployment. Level 9(60,830 / 71,180 / 63,440/ 804 / 4d 9h 47m 15s) Requires Starship Hull Lvl 1, Interstellar Drive Lvl 1, Enhancement Module IV, allows unknown probes per deployment. Fleet Command Beacon, Armada Command Station, Helm of Command - This structure is necessary for managing your fleets in your colonies. Upgrading the Fleet Command Beacon increases the number of fleets that the planet can support. Players can assign their ships into fleets under the "Fleets" tab in the Fleet Management section.. Terran Alliance: Fleet Command Beacon Amon'krie Continuum: Helm of Command Norak Empire: Armada Command Station Level 1 (1,505/740/555/16/25m) Level 2 (1,646/1,852/1,710/31/1h 37m) Level 3 (1,827/2,090/1,909/37/4h 50m) Level 4 (2,059/2,395/2,163/41/9h 7m) Level 5 (2,355/2,787,2,489/51/20h 27m) Level 6 (2,735/3,287/3,440/61/1d 4h 50m) Level 7 (3,221/3,928/4,440/72/1d 12h 20m) Level 8 (3,842/4,748/5,124/85/1d 21h) Level 9 Level 10 Terraforming Station, Keep of Avaritia, Worldshaper Temple - A colony planet has a certain number of empty plots for structure construction. The Terraforming Station's role is to increase the number of empty plots in your colony so you don't run out of space to build more structures. The number of empty plots increases as you upgrade the structure. Terran Alliance: Terraforming Station Amon'krie Continuum: Worldshaper Temple Norak Empire: Keep of Avaritia Level 1 (1,620/1,620/1,260/17/36m) - Requires Terraforming Lvl 1 Level 2 (2,073/2,073/1,612/22) Level 3 (2,654/2,654/2,064/28) Level 4 (3,397/3,397/2,642/35/1h 31m) Level 5 (4,348/4,348/3,382/44/1h 58m) Level 6 (5,566/5,566/4,329/53/2h 30m) Level 7 (7,124/7,124/5,541/65/3h 11m) Level 8 (9,119/9,119/7,093/79/4h 36m) Level 9 (11,673/11,673/9,079/95/5h 4m) Level 10 (14,941/14,941/11,621/115/6h 23m) - Requires Terraforming Station Lvl 1, Terraforming Technology Lvl 15 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Defense Hangar, Luxuria Hanger, Defense Bay - The Defense Hangar is where players can garrison their fleets to defend their planets from enemy invasion. The number of fleets that they can deploy to defend their colony increases as they upgrade this structure. Players can assign which fleets to garrison under the "Defend Planet" tab in the Fleet Management section. Terran Alliance: Defense Hangar Amon'krie Continuum: Defense Bay Norak Empire: Luxuria Hangar Level 1 (505/740/555/16/25m) - Requires Shipyard Lvl 5, Defense Technology Lvl 5 Level 2 (646/947/710/21/37m) Level 3 (827/1,212/909/27/50m) Level 4 (1,059/1,551/1,163/34) Level 5 (1,355/1,986/1,489/41) Level 6 (1,735/2,542/2,440/51/1h 50m) Level 7 (2,221/3,254/2,440/62/2h 19m) Level 8 (2,842/4,165/3,124/75/3h) Level 9 (3,638/4,332/3,999/91) Level 10 (4,657/6,825/5,118/109) - Requires Fleet Logistics Lvl 5, Shielding Technology Lvl 5, Defense Technology Lvl 10 Level 11 (5,961/8,736/6,552/132) Level 12 (7h 12m) Level 13 (9,768/14,313/10,735/192/9h 3m) Level 14 Level 15 (16,004/23,451/17,588/280/14h 22m) Shipyard Lvl 15, Shielding Technology Lvl 10 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Resource Structures These structures are built on empty resource plots in colonies. All resource-producing structures generate resources per hour. Raw Resource Structures Metal Processing Station - An advanced facility that provides a small boost to metal production in a colony. The resource boost increases as you upgrade the structure's level. Metal Mine - This resource structure collects metal from metal plots in a colony. The number of metal it generates increases as you upgrade it. Metal Stockyard - This structure increases the storage capacity of metal in a planet and protects a small amount of metal when your planet is invaded by enemy fleets. The capacity of metal stored and protected increases when the structure is upgraded. Terran Alliance: Metal Warehouse Amon'krie Continuum: Metal Storage Chamber Norak Empire: Metal Storage Depot''' ' '''Crystal Processing Station - '''An advanced facility that provides a small boost to crystal production in a colony. The resource boost increases as you upgrade the structure's level. '''Crystal Mine' - This resource structure collects crystal from crystal plots in a colony. The number of crystal it generates increases as you upgrade it. Crystal Stockyard - This structure increases the storage capacity of crystal in a planet and protects a small amount of crystal when your planet is invaded by enemy fleets. The capacity of crystal stored and protected increases when the structure is upgraded. Terran Alliance: Crystal Warehouse Amon'krie Continuum: Crystal Storage Chamber Norak Empire: Crystal Storage Depot Gas Processing Station - An advanced facility that provides a small boost to gas production in a colony. The resource boost increases as you upgrade the structure's level. Gas Refinery - This resource structure collects gas from gas plots in a colony. The number of gas it generates increases as you upgrade it. Gas Stockyard - This structure increases the storage capacity of gas in a planet and protects a small amount of gas when your planet is invaded by enemy fleets. The capacity of gas stored and protected increases when the structure is upgraded. Terran Alliance: Gas Warehouse Amon'krie Continuum: Gas Storage Chamber Norak Empire: Gas Storage Depot 'Resource Production Levels' All mines produce resources at the same rate on the same level. Supposedly processing stations also produce resources at the same rate, too. Storage facilities also store the same amount by level. Read: Level #: mine (processing station) storage Level 1: 92 (48) 5000 Level 2: 244 (76) 12300 Level 3: 384 (116) 22300 Level 4: 532 (152) 35800 Level 5: 688 (196) 51800 Level 6: 868 (240) 72300 Level 7: 1088 (304) 97300 Level 8: 1368 (380) 127300 Level 9: 1680 (460) 165300 Level 10: 2140 (612) 215300 Level 11: 2748 278300 Level 12: 3516 358300 Level 13: 4636 458300 Level 14: 6096 580300 Level 15: 8048 730300 Level 16: 10348 920300 Level 17: 13336 1140300 Level 18: 17708 1440300 Level 19: 23920 1830300 Level 20: 32200 2330300 Energy Structures Class 1 Energy Structure: Cheap resource structures which generate a low amount of energy for structures and ships. Terran Alliance: Wind Turbine Plant Amon'krie Continuum: Emerald Obelisk Norak Empire: Lightning Spire (Minerals/Metals/Gas/Energy): Energy Output Level 1 (130/190/80/1/10m): 50 Requires Command Center Lv1 Level 2 (201/294/124/2/20m): 60 Level 3 (312/456/192/3/30m): 120 Level 4 (484/707/297/5/1h): 160 Level 5 (750/1,096/461/6/2h): 200 - Requires Energy Technology Lvl 3, Terraforming Technology Lvl 3 Level 6 (1,163/1,699/715/8): 250 Level 7 (1,802/2,634/1,109/9): 300 Level 8 (2,794/4,083/1,719/11/5h) Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 (24,999/36,537/15,384/11/10h) Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Class 2 Energy Structures: Moderately priced energy structures which generates more energy than Class 1 Energy structures. Terran Alliance: Solar Energy Station Amon'krie Continuum: Sun Fire Monolith Norak Empire: Energy Furnace (Minerals/Metals/Gas/Energy): Energy Output Level 1 (190/130/80/2): 75 - Impulse Drive Lv3 - Energy Technology Lv5 Level 2 (294/201/124/2/30m): 120 Level 3 (456/312/192/3): 180 Level 4 (707/484/297/5): 240 Level 5 (1,096/750/461/6/3h) Level 6 ( / / / ): 375 Level 7 (2,634/1,802/1,109/9/6h) Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Class 3 Energy Structures: These expensive energy producing structures generate high amounts of energy for the consumption of structures and ships. Terran Alliance: Fusion Reactor Station Amon'krie Continuum: Sun Temple Norak Empire: Dark Matter Collector Level (Crystals/Metals/Gas/Energy) : Energy Added energy output Level 1 (///): 4000 Level 2 (11,620/11,700/11,680/15): 6000 10000 Level 3 (111,240/111,400/111,360/20): 10000 20000 Level 4 (1,232,480/1,232,800/1,122,720/25): 14000 34000 Level 5 (3,784,960/3,785,600/3,345,440/30): 18000 52000 Level 6 (10,229,920/10,211,200/10,110,880/35): 22000 74000 Level 7 (18,019,840/18,022,400/17,421,760/40): 28000 102000 Level 8 (26,039,680/26,144,800/25,443,520/45): 36000 138000 Level 9 (38,179,360/38,689,600/37,487,040/50): 46000 184000 Level 10 (51,058,720/51,179,200/50,174,080/60): Agricultural Structures Farm - The farm is a structure where players can plant seeds that are bought from the Galactic Market or acquired from gifting. They are built on empty plots in the colony. Clicking the Farm structure brings up the Farming window where players can choose which seeds to plant in farming plots. These farming plots increase when the Farm structure is upgraded. When a seed is planted on a farming plot, players would have to wait for the crop to grow so it can be harvested and sold for Sigil. Check out the Farming section on the guide to learn more about crops and farming. Upgrading the farm increases the number of empty plots and hence the maximum possible income. Terran Alliance: Colony Farm Amon'krie Continuum: Fertile Greenhouse Norak Empire: Fields of Gula Level 1 (595/620/485/9) - Requires Command Center Lvl 2, Agriculture Technology Lvl 1 Level 2 (805/837/792/12) Level 3(1,047/1,088/930/16) Level 4 (1,228/1,280/1,107/21) Level 5(1,760/1,827/1,633/26) Agriculture Technology Lvl 5 Level 6 Level 7 (3,137/3,247/3,093/39) Level 8 (5,023/5,164/4,767/47) Level 9 (9,046/9,086/8,874/56) Level 10 (13,643/13,973/12,950/67) - Requires Agriculture Technology Lvl 10 Level 11 (14,000/14,500,14000/76) - Requires Integrated Enhancement Module I Crop Processing Plant: This structure processes harvested crops into resources instead of Sigil. The amount of resources generated depends on the type of crop harvested. Every level increases the amount of resource you get by processing crops by +1 per resource type. Level 1 (6,250/2,850/3,900/19) - Requires Research Facility Lvl 3, Colony Farm Lvl 1, Agriculture Technology Lvl 3 Level 2 Level 3 (10,240/4,660/6,380/36) Level 4 (13,100/5,970/8,170/51) Level 5 (16,770/7,650/10,460/76) - Requires Agriculture Technology Lvl 5 Defense Structures These structures are built on empty construction plots in colonies. Class 1 Defense Structure - Inexpensive defense structures designed to repel enemy fleets invading your colony. Terran Alliance: AT5 Atlas Missile Array Amon'krie Continuum: Sunlance Ray Norak Empire: Vanquisher Turret Statistics: (Based on sunlance ray, please verify for other races...) Class 2 Defense Structure - Defense structures which have more attack power to bring down enemy ships with ease. Terran Alliance: H3S Hermes Laser Cannons Amon'krie Continuum: Torclight Launcher Norak Empire: Wrack Cannon Statistics: (Based on Torclight Launcher, please verify for other races...) Class 3 Defense Structure - State-of-the-art defense structures which are capable of destroying invading ships with a single shot. Terran Alliance: Z35 Zeus Storm Cannon Amon'krie Continuum: Reiv Starfire Projector Norak Empire: Demagogue Subjugator Statistics: (Based on Reiv Starfire Projector, please verify for other races...) 'Planet Shield '- An advanced defensive structure utilizing sophisticated shielding technology to protect the planet from enemy ship bombardment when the planet does not have warships garrisoned to defend it. The shield has its own hitpoints and armor points which can increases when upgraded. It also produces a nominal amount of energy. Terran Alliance: Planetary Shield Generator Amon'krie Continuum: Obsidian Mirror Norak Empire: Wall of Souls Listed as (Crystal/Metal/Gas/Energy/Shield) Level 1 (1300/2100/600/0/50) Level 2 (2010/3250/930/4/80) Level 3 (3120/5040/1440/8/120) Level 4 (4840/7820/2230/12/160) Level 5 (7,500/12,120/3,460/16/200) Level 6 (11,630/18,780/5,360/22/250) Level 7 (18,020/29,120/8,320/28/300) Level 8 (27,940/45,130/12,890/36/370) Level 9 (43,310/69,960/19,980/46/450) Level 10 (67,130/108,440/30,980/60/540) - requires Obsidian Mirror 5, Shielding Technology 10, Energy Technology 10 Statistics: (Based on the Obsidian Mirror, please verify for other races...)